I Just Can't Say Goodbye
by JollyMyRoger
Summary: Emma gets a bad feeling over something in Storybrooke and it leads her to the town line.


Emma felt something horrible had happened right down to her bones. She couldn't explain where this feeling had come from, what it was about, or why she had it. But she knew it was leading her up the road to the town line. She passed Gold's car speeding the other way and it only reaffirmed her feeling, she felt a chill in her bones, he looked absolutely infuriated and Belle, in the passenger seat, looked terrified. Whatever had happened…

When she stopped the car about twenty feet short of the town line she saw something that set off even more alarm bells, skid marks that looked like a car braking, swerving, then speeding off in the other direction, and she suspected the car may have come from out of town. If it had crossed over then been repulsed by the magic that protected Storybrooke from the outside world then they were fine, if it had turned around for some other reason they were in a whole other realm of problems.

Walking over towards the skidmarks Emma noticed something on the ground, some sort of dark liquid. She fished out her flashlight and flicked it on, then her insides froze with dread. It was blood. Quickly straightening and looking around she saw what she was afraid of, a black shape that could easily be a person. She ran over to whoever the hell it was and hit the ground by them, one hand scrabbling to find their neck and a pulse, the other shoving the flashlight in her pocket and pulling out her phone to dial 911. She let out a heavy sigh of relief as the call connected and she found his, yes his, she felt stubble, pulse. She told June they needed the ambulance up at the town line as fast as possible and hung up, rolling over the injured man to see if there was any bleeding she needed to staunch. As his back hit the ground and she saw his face her heart seized, panic and dread back in full force. It was Hook.

* * *

Killian snapped awake to the sound of a woman's angry voice. He was lying on the ground and every part of him was in incredible pain, something had happened, something bad. His vision was blurry but he could still make out who it was above him, he would always be able to make out that face. Emma Swan, the irascible girl who'd woken up a long dead part of himself. Of course she was angry to see him.

"Hey, beautiful," he managed to moan out, his good arm reaching out for her nigh instinctively.

"Oh thank god, you're awake," she said with an explosive sigh, her hands reaching across his chest, for what he knew not, and pressing on something that made him yell in pain and arc forward, which made him yell again. "Oh shi-I think your ribs are broken, and other parts. Don't move," she snapped as she caught him before he fell back to the ground, holding him up.

"Must be," he coughed, "must be why it hurts when I laugh, he didn't realize it but he was gripping her arm in something fierce, as if to keep her from running away. "That's good right there, that feels…less worse."

Emma smiled tightly at him and shifted, he felt her legs replace her arms and he realized she put him on her lap, she was still gazing over him with a rather distressed look in place when he realized, she hadn't been angry earlier, she was worried. That revelation shocked him awake more than a bucket of cold water would have, and he caught her eye with the most curious expression on his face.

"What? Is something wrong, y'know, besides the broken ribs?"

"Are you…worried about me, lass?"

"What? You just got hit by a car, of course I'm worried."

"You…always are," he murmured, wincing as a fresh wave of pain rolled through him, "every-every time you think I'm hurt. You're worried."

Her expression changed to one of confusion, but he was starting to fall asleep again and drift away, still muttering about her being worried. Then she woke him up again with a cry and shifting him so he received a tremendous amount of pain from his injuries.

"Don't fall asleep! Do you hear me, Hook? Do not fall asleep!" Her face was twisted with worry now, she held it close over him, her breath warming his face. "I don't know how badly you're hurt, okay? If you fall asleep you might not wake up."

"So keep me entertained, love," he quipped, a smirk pushing itself to life past the bruises forming and blood drying on his face.

"I don't…how did you get here, Hook" her voice had started frustrated and ended something much different, she honestly wanted to know how he had managed it.

"The bean," was all he managed before he started coughing again, she held him close so he couldn't thrash and make something worse.

"But it was petrified, how did you…" she mused once he had stopped, realization dawning on her face a moment later, "the lake, it rejuvenated i!" She laughed, the worry forgotten for a moment, such a pretty sound it was, then locked eyes with him again, "Not so dried up, dead, and useless, huh?"

He couldn't help but wink at her, she smiled but didn't laugh back. She lowered her head again without realizing it, their eyes still locked together. Something was happening that Killian wasn't sure of, but it was getting hard to stay awake, he kept blinking and then forcing his eyes back open, trying to stay locked onto hers.

"Hook, don't fall asleep! Don't, just a few more seconds and help'll be here! I promise, just stay awake!" Real panic was in her voice, panic for him. He could hear a strange blaring noise and see red and yellow light painting the area. This must be her help. She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't you leave me too," she choked out. It was the saddest thing, no one should ever make her cry.

"Fight…for…you," he whispered to try and stop her tears before they fell.


End file.
